fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah
Noah is the personal companion of Jupiter Saturnalia, and the first creation of the Legion Under the Black Sun. As such, he can be considered the prototype of the Legion. Appearance Noah is a large, canine animal, barring similarities to wolves, dogs, and tigers. He had an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes, diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from his upper jaw. His head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grow behind his knees and around his ankles. His underside is black, and has a billowing, beige tail that is bent in the middle. Each of his paws has three toes and a round, pink pad. Personality Noah is very loyal to Jupiter, often following him into the most dangerous of situations, and Teleporting to him no matter where he is. History When Jupiter had first learned Personification Magic, he wanted to create a dog to be a companion to him, as he always loved dogs. Jupiter wasn't a good artist however, and had one create Noah for him. Noah then became the first creature he breathed life into. It is currently unknown who Noah received his magical container from. Magic and Abilities Teleportation Magic: Noah is capable of using Teleportation Magic, allowing him to teleport to Jupiter, no matter the circumstance. Axolotl: Noah can use this magic to recover from any wound, no matter how severe, but needs to have magic power in order for it to work. The more grievous the wound, the longer it takes to heal. Fire Magic: Noah is capable of exuding flames form his body, most notably to either coat his body in flames to deal physical attacks, or blasting a column of flames from his mouth. Noah can also absorb flames into his body in order to increase his power. This method causes his flames to turn blue. The flames are so hot, even before absorbing any fire, that they are capable of easily melting steel, and even other heat resistant metals. Unique Physiology: Noah's unique physiology makes him incredibly effective in close range combat. He also has the same abilities as all other dolls of Jupiter. As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes, unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Due to a lack of any organic tissue, this also gives him immunity to all diseases and poisons. Unlike other members of the Legion Under the Sun however, Noah was a special order. The exterior of his body is made from titanium, allowing him to ignite his body in flames, and move at incredible speeds, without worrying about extinguishing his flames. Although Noah himself can extinguish the flames at will, no one else is able to do so. As long as he has magical energy to use, Jaco is capable of continuing to fight until he reaches the near bottom of his magical energy. The only way to truly kill him is to destroy his magical container, which ordinarily cannot be touched. That means that usually, to kill him, an opponent would need to get him to completely use up his magical energy. His body can still be destroyed however, but he is still able to be revived by Proserpina. As long as his magical container is intact, his personality and memories can be stored into a new body. His body mimics a human's cardiovascular and respiratory systems using magic. This provides them with a sense of smell, sight, and touch. But, if any of those systems have been compromised, he can selectively shut them off, and reboot in order to fix the problem. This process takes a few seconds. Thanks to help from Ragna, Noah was able to further develop this ability. As Noah's body completely runs on magic power, any damage done directly to his magic container is detrimental to his ability to remain intact. He developed a way to completely change the flow of his magical power, allowing him to expel impurities from his body, such as Magical Barrier Particles, or magical energy infused into his body from Vampire Magic. This process takes a few seconds as well. * Arrangements: These arrangements are used based upon the memories of Jupiter's creations when in battle. Through undergoing arrangement, it adapts their bodies to adapt to specific stimulus they were susceptible to before, increasing their deadliness and overall strength. After each battle, Jupiter's creations only become stronger and stronger. In order for an arrangement to be underwent, a doll must return to Jupiter or Proserpina Saturnalia to have their body repaired, and they can not be undergone by the doll in question on its own. Immense Strength: Noah is capable of incredible feats of strength, lifting large metal constructs. His jaw strength is enough that he can easily crush bones and steel alike. Immense Durability: Noah is very physically durable due to his incredibly thick hide, being capable of taking a vast amount of punishment, but recover with no problems. Immense Speed: Noah is so fast that he appears to be a flash as he attacks his opponent. His speed increases with his emotions. Immense Magic Power: Despite his appearance, Noah does in fact have a fast amount of power. Noah is capable of fighting evenly with powerful mages, on his own, and is capable of conjuring, and maintaining, flames that can melt near anything. When exerting his magic power, it is colored red. Trivia Noah's appearance is based off of the Pokemon, Arcanine. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Fire Magic User